Gaunte
Gaunte Schwarzwald is an adoptive member of the Grimes Family. He makes his first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Bio Gaunte wasn't always a victim of a bad luck; he lived his life normally with his parents throughout his childhood. It wasn't until middle school when his life turned upside-down. Ever since he entered 6th Grade, he was constantly picked on by his classmates for being 'different' among other petty reasons despite having good grades. It go so bad, that he eventually got diagnosed with depression. Things started to change for the worse when Gaunte returned home from school, only to find out that his house was being burned down in a terrible fire that damaged the entire neighborhood. He lost his parents to the devastating event and had live in the streets all by himself. At this point, he started developing mental health problems and his depression got even worse to the point where he tried to kill himself on numerous occasions. Several months later, Gaunte was adopted by Oswald Grimes, the owner of a foster care known as the Grimes Family Household. Oswald helped Gaunte find a new home, and took him to various therapists. It took him several years to overcome his depression, but he finally succeeded in doing so. These days, he's doing well for himself now that he's found place again. He currently makes a living out of playing chess, and is studying to become a businessman. Personality He is very quiet, and shows little to no emotion at all ever since he got cured from depression. He doesn't even flinch anymore when he talks about his dark past. He is extremely introverted, and would usually shy away from society to avoid getting bullied by other people. He is close and sympathetic towards his adoptive relatives, but other than that, he refuses to speak to anybody or even make eye contact with them. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * M Diet Fizzo, M Chocolate Popcorn * Pickle * Sauerkraut * Mushrooms * Marinara Sauce * Veggie Dog * Pretzel Bun Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Bun * Onion * Lettuce * Well-Done Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Marshmallow, N/A, Marshmallow ** Creameo Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Black Frosting ** Zebra Stripe Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Zebra Stripe Cake ** Liner C Halloween * Cupcake 1: ** Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn ** Creameo Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Black Frosting ** Zebra Stripe Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Licorice Drizzle ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Zebra Stripe Cake ** Liner C Papa's Freezeria HD * N/A, Creameo, N/A * Peanuts * Chocolate Topping * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Fudge Brownie w/ Chocolate * Medium Cup Papa's Pastaria Regular * Poppyseed Roll * Clam x 6 * Black Pepper * Grated Mozzarella * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Al-Dente Bowtie Halloween * Poppyseed Roll * Mussels x 8 * Cauldron Powder * Grated Mozzarella * Purple Pesto * Al-Dente Vermicelli Papa's Freezeria To Go! * White Chocolate Truffle, Creameo, White Chocolate Truffle * Peanuts * White Chocolate Topping * Chocolate Mousse * Chunky Blend * Brownie w/ Chocolate * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Regular Round Donut w/ Chocolate Mousse * Donut 2: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate French Cruller w/ Boston Cream * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Icing ** Regular French Cruller w/ Chocolate Mousse Halloween * Donut 1: ** Chocolate Chips ** Licorice Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Skull Donut w/ Brownie Batter * Donut 2: ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Peanut Butter Drizzle ** Powdered Sugar ** Regular Skull Donut w/ Boston Cream * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Full Moon Icing ** Chocolate Skull Donut w/ Brownie Batter Papa's Wingeria HD * Ranch * 6 x Green Peppers (Left Half) * 4 x Cheese Cubes (Right Half) * 2 x Carrot (Right Half) * 4 x Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 3 x Onions (Top-Left Quarter) * 3 x Basil Leaves (Top-Right Quarter) * 6 x Tomatoes (Bottom Half) * 6 x Olives (All Around) * Cooked for 6/8, Cut in 9ths (Square Cut) Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Waffle Fries w/ Ranch and Chives * Mushrooms * Honey Mustard * Olives * Tomato * Lettuce * Regular Flatbread w/ Aged Gouda Halloween * Waffle Fries w/ Ranch and Chives * Mushrooms * Honey Mustard * Spooky Slaw * Tomato * Lettuce * Regular Ecto Bread w/ Aged Gouda Character Relationships * Lost both of his biological parents to a wildfire. * Adoptive son of Oswald. * Adoptive brother to Raghnall, Taleigh, and Samuel. Trivia * He has a surprisingly deep voice in contrast to his youthful appearance. * He is a vegetarian to an extent, yet he orders meat in Burgeria To Go. * He appears to be very fond of chocolate. This is no surprise considering his favorite food are brownies after all. * He has the special ability to communicate with spirits, but he only uses this when he's lonely. Gallery KCP Gaunte.jpg|Gaunte in the Kingley's Customerpalooza 2014 Creator Gaunte tribute by Doki.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Boys Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Hot Doggeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:G Customers Category:Cheeseria